I am a Phoenix!
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Phoenix a mythical bird of fire which destroys itself and the returns as something new. Roy Mustang is a Phoenix! After a trip to the city of Laronya, all of his memories come flying back to him will he go insane or realize that he is.
1. The Mission to Hell!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of it's charecters!

* * *

Hi! I'm Phoenix from the Sun_, I am a Phoenix!_ is my first Full Metal Alchemist Fiction! Before reading this fiction, it'll need some explaining. This is EXTREMELY OOC, I apologize for that! Also it can get a little tedious since it goes back in time quite a bit. 

_I am a Phoenix!_ is about Roy Mustang's development from child to man. In this fic I made up Roy's age… he's 26! And since Ishbal happened ten years ago… he'd only be 16!

It shows how his adolescence ends early and it is time for him to grow up, and in the present day he is dying of tuberculosis.

It shows that in an attempt to make everything right, your life must make sacrifice.

A phoenix is a bird of fire, and is also the metaphor that inspired the story. One who is a phoenix is one who experienced a time of complete devastation, but has risen above it into a better person than they ever were before.

This is rated M for violence, sex, language, rape, and words against God (there's a whole scene of God bashing!). Also it contains tuberculosis, a disease that not many of us are comfortable with.

There are some OCs (original characters I have made up!) In this there are around ten of them so beware!

Please don't flame me, this is like I said completely OOC (especially Roy)

If there are no problems please enjoy _I am a Phoenix!_

**_Phoenix from the Sun_**

**

* * *

**

**I am a Phoenix!**

Chapter 1: The Mission to Hell!

He slowly paced outside of the office he had been summoned. Fuhrer Bradley needed him to fulfill a wish, a mission that nobody else could do, but him. He was in the higher ranks and was a talented alchemist, everything that the mission called for.

Back and forth, he walked with a half burnt away cigarette in his lips the smoke filling the room around him. Finally the moment happened, his prey had arrived; she had appeared.

"About time you arrived, Riza!" he scolded with a slight laugh before inhaling another puff of smoke.

She scoffed her brown eyes narrowing, "Roy?" she asked, "Do you make your goal in life making mine hell?"

Roy laughed as he inhaled the fumes of tobacco into his lungs, his obsidian eyes closing. Deep in his heart, secretly, he loved her more than life itself! The feelings he had for her was held in the most passionate depths of his soul that no matter how hard he tried, the Ishbal Massacre veteran would never be able to succumb to those feelings.

The Fuhrer opened the door and looked straight at the two of them with his lone eye.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel Mustang! I'm glad to see you've arrived safely!" he exclaimed

Roy slowly walked toward him, "Fuhrer Bradley, sir, what is the problem?" he took a deep breath, "What is our mission?"

"I'm sending you two to the city of Laronya, perhaps you've heard of it?" explained Bradley.

"L-Laronya?" asked Roy a slight sound of fear in his voice, "Isn't that where they kept the AWOL soldiers during Ishbal?"

"I want you two to enter the city and fill out paperwork about the soldiers," Bradley continued, "I want you to decide which prisoners should return and which should carry out their sentence until execution!"

Riza looked over at Roy, his body was slowly convulsing in fear or sorrow; she wasn't sure which one.

"Colonel, may I see you in my office?" Bradley asked beckoning him.

Roy walked slowly into the spacious room, his body still shaking in fear.

"Laronya?" he asked, "Why Laronya?"

"Roy, this is a chance of a lifetime," answered Bradley, "you could become the next Brigadier General and Riza could become a Captain!"

"Laronya?" asked Roy breathing heavily.

Roy stood up and ambled to the window. Outside he saw what his life had become; he was a Colonel in one of the most feared militaries in all the land. But still memories of Ishbal made him uneasy, all the blood that was shed; the lives that were ended all came flying back to him.

"I know you almost went AWOL yourself," answered Bradley "after having to commit those terrible deeds!"

Tears came to Roy's eyes, "God help me!"

"Whatever Gran did to you, it's over now!" continued Bradley touching Roy's shoulder, "I don't want my new Brigadier General to be depressed!"

Roy managed to smile, "Thank you, sir!"

"You have your mission, Colonel," concluded Bradley, "Godspeed!"

**

* * *

**

**Laronya…**

"We're here, sir!" exclaimed the driver, "Welcome to the city of Laronya!"

As the driver opened the door to let both Riza and Roy out of the car, Roy decided to look around. What he saw made him gasp in horror; it was the prison that had made Laronya notorious!

"Colonel?" asked Riza, "Is there something wrong?"

Roy shook his head, "No, Lieutenant," he took a deep breath, "just a little dizzy!"

Roy walked up the steps of the Laronya AWOL Prison Camp, the large gothic towers impaling every bit of dignity he could muster.

"Colonel, ever since we came here you've been acting strange," Riza pleaded, "you can tell me what's going on!"

Roy stopped dead in his tracks, "Let's put it this way Hawkeye, this place has _sentimental_ meaning to me!"

Sentimental? What the hell was Roy talking about?

Just then a short blond man appeared in the doorway, "Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Winslet at your service!"

Roy looked away from the man as he took a deep breath. Riza desperately wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to comfort him, touch his silky porcelain flesh in soothing ways, but the feeling were held back , Roy Mustang was her superior!

"You're scheduled to interview a Major Ryan Vino!" explained Winslet.

Roy's head jolted quickly staring straight at Winslet his eyes were filled with fear or sorrow, again no one could tell.

"V-Vino?" he asked, "Ryan Vino?"

"Yes, sir!" answered Winslet, "Ryan Vino!"

Riza could hear Roy start to choke on his own breath, the young Colonel looking like he was about to faint.

"Roy, what the hell is going on!" she asked her voice low yet curt, "Who the hell is Ryan Vino!"

Roy swallowed hard, "Vino and I were in Ishbal together, old war buddies, of a sort," he rubbed the sweat off of his forehead, "the Twilight Alchemist!"

Riza gasped, she had heard Bradley and Gran talk about the infamous Twilight Alchemist, and apparently he was amazing. The rumors had said that Ryan Vino was born a "natural alchemist" born with the ability not to use a circle.

"Follow me I will take you to him!" explained Winslet.

In that moment Roy whispered something in Riza's ear as he walked by, he said: "Help me, Riza!"

* * *

AN: What do you think so far? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Infamous Ryan Vino, the Twilight Alchemi...

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters

* * *

Chapter 2: Infamous Ryan Vino, Twilight Alchemist

**Inside the AWOL Prison Camp…**

They had led both Hawkeye and Mustang to a cell deep in the damp dark corridors of the prison. As the walked by each cell, they were sneered at, "dog of the military", "traitor to the human race", and "murderers!" were common phrases. And to Riza's surprise, none of them fazed her superior; he just swallowed his pride and walked down the hall with all the dignity he had left in him.

"Here he is!" barked Winslet opening Vino's cell.

Ryan Vino looked the same as he did ten long years ago in Ishbal; his amethyst eyes were just as piercing, his long scarlet hair had not lost its sheen.

"Vino?" Roy asked walking in

Ryan Vino's head turned to the young Colonel "Roy, is that you?" he walked toward him, "The last time I saw you your eyes were swollen with tears of sorrow, you've matured since then I can see!"

Roy looked at the ground, dark eyes full of sorrow. Riza watched a single tear, the first tear she ever saw run down his fair porcelain cheek.

"Vino, I've come here for one purpose, to save you from this hell!" whined Roy trying not to show the clearly older man he was crying.

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?" Vino asked standing up.

"Fuhrer Bradley has requested that I come, we need more forces in the military," explained Roy walking forward, "we need you guys back, Vino!"

Ryan took another breath of his half burnt cigarette, "I ain't going anywhere where Basque Gran's in charge!" he looked directly at Roy, "How is the bastard anyway?"

Roy choked on his breath again his forehead damp with sweat, again he looked as if he were about to faint.

"H-he's…." Roy swallowed hard, the words weren't coming easily, "he's dead!"

Roy collapsed to his knees in shock, he had always been the bearer of bad news and now he had to do it again.

"Damn!" yelled Vino, "They finally did him in? How?"

"His brain exploded in his head;" Roy answered, "he was dead before he hit the ground!"

Ryan crouched down to Roy's side, "You look pale, Mustang!" he said pointing at the young man's face, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes Major," answered Roy, "I'm fine!"

Riza ran to Roy's side, "Colonel Mustang!" she slowly helped him off the ground.

Vino's eyes widened "Colonel Mustang?" he laughed, "That has a snappy ring to it: _Colonel Mustang_!"

Riza rubbed Roy's face, his skin was tepid and smooth from sweat. As her hand ran down the contours of his face, passion undulated in her body: she was in love with her superior!

"Hawkeye?" he asked, "What are you doing?"

Her hand darted away, "Sorry, sir!"

A small smirk came to Ryan's face, "Oh!" he sang, "I see what's going on here! You found yourself a new girlfriend didn't ya, kid?"

Roy rubbed his forehead, "Let's get down to business, Vino!" he took a deep breath, "Will you come back?"

Ryan looked directly at him, his amethyst eyes narrowing, "What's in it for you?"

Roy's eyes widened, "I just want you to be free, I took the mission to free AWOL soldiers, and it just so happens that you happen to be in this prison!" Roy took a deep breath, "I didn't even want the promotion to Brigadier General!"

"Yes, you do," answered Ryan smiling, "we all wanted to be in the higher ranks, you're living a dream that will still remain a dream in all of our hearts, don't let the dream die!"

Roy fought back tears that were welling up in his eyes, he was no step closer in his mission but he was reunited with his friends!

"Thanks, Vino!" Roy whined, "I needed that!"

**

* * *

**

**At the Laronya Inn…**

"Colonel Mustang," the Innkeeper, "I'm sorry to say it, but you have a small room with only one bed, like I said!"

Roy thought back to everybody in the military, they most likely found it a perfect opportunity for Roy to get some "_female interaction_"!

"As soon as I get back," Roy growled, "They're all going to get it Hawkeye! I'll show those conniving little bastards who needs _female interaction_!"

Riza paid no attention to the Colonel's scornful remarks, she was thankful that they had to share a bed. Yet she was frightened, she now had to sleep next to a man that she never thought she would ever have to in her wildest dreams!

**

* * *

**

**In the Room…**

Roy walked in and sat on the bed with a smile on his face, "Its late time to come to bed, Riza!"

Riza looked at his her stare full of disgust, "If you even think that you're getting lucky on this mission, I strongly suggest that you think again!"

Roy shrugged, "Suit yourself!"

Riza thought that Roy would have some decency, but by the show that she got next proved her wrong.

Roy slowly removed his heavy military uniform jacket and threw it onto the floor. He sat next to her on the couch and quickly removed his shoes.

"You sure you're not tired?" he asked.

"Positive!" she scoffed.

He shrugged starting to unbutton his white dress shirt starting to slowly peel it from his masculine frame.

Riza couldn't help but stare, his chest muscles were amazing. The last piece of clothing he removed were his blue military pants, and after the removal he fell onto the bed.

"You sure?" he asked one more time, "I'll be lonely!"

"I don't care!" she answered looking through the paperwork.

When she next looked up, Roy was asleep. She walked slowly to his side and sat down. She stroked his soft black hair with a smile on her face.

"I love you, Roy!" she whispered kissing his forehead.

In that last moment she crawled into the bed next to Roy with her uniform still on her body, just in case!

* * *

AN: To answer Trigger: yes, there's plenty more! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Aqua and Terra Alchemists

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters!**

**AN: To all of you anonymous reviewers, I apologize for not letting you review, I tried to update that on my settings, please try again! I'm sorry for acting "snotty"!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Aqua and Terra Alchemists

**The Next Morning…**

Roy was the first to wake up his dark eyes emitting blurry vision. He moved his arm to find something or somebody next to him. He panicked for a second before looking down, seeing the Lieutenant next to him.

He panicked even more, what the hell did he do last night? He didn't remember anything, the last thing he remembered was Hawkeye sitting on the couch sorting through paperwork.

"Shit!" he whispered running out of the bed to the couch.

"Roy?" asked Riza groggily, "What the hell are you doing?"

Roy struggled to get his uniform back on, "Nothing, Lieutenant!" he sat on the couch nonchalantly, "Nothing at all!"

She looked at Roy who was in full uniform on the couch looking through papers. She could tell by his filing frenzy that he was nervous.

"Colonel," Hawkeye asked, "something is wrong with you? Are you sick?"

Roy laughed quietly, "Riza, Riza, Riza," his laugh grew louder, "do I seem sick to you?"

Riza looked deep into Roy's eyes, a passionate stare was present. Both of them fought off the urges to jump into each other's arms, this was a professional mission and they were two mature adults!

"What are you doing?" asked Riza.

"Paperwork on Ryan Vino," the Colonel answered, "he's one of the soldiers the Fuhrer would be glad to have back!"

"What do you mean?" Riza asked walking toward him.

"Vino was part of a group during the Ishbal Massacre," explained Mustang, "a group of soldiers that defied Gran's control during the war!"

Riza sat down close to him rubbing his arm.

"They were called '_The Saints_'," explained Roy, "a group of nine men who were merciful!"

Riza looked deeply into Roy's eyes, "Who were these '_Saints_'?"

Roy took a deep breathe, "Ryan Vino, Sascha North, Deveau St. Croix, Meriwether McDowell, Ryce Richards, Drew Pascal, Blais Scott, Tim Marcoh, and myself!"

Riza's eyes lit up in shock, "Y-you were a Saint?" she took a deep breath, "I thought that you liked what they did in Ishbal!"

Roy sighed, "I was sixteen when I first arrived there," he explained, "I didn't know what I was doing!"

He continued to sort through the files with gloveless hands, the igniter gloves that he wore were to the side. Riza lifted the thick gloves and rubbed them lightly, they were the gloves that shrouded the hands of her beloved.

She slowly observed the circle that was drawn on the article, it fascinated her: how could a simple circle possess so much power?

"Riza?" he asked touching her cheek with soft calming flesh, "Are _you_ okay?"

She held the hand up against her face closing her eyes the young warm flesh sending sensations through her body.

"I'm fine, Roy," she answered, "never been better!"

Suddenly all the paperwork fell to the floor as the wrapped each other in their arms. Their lips slowly met, sparking passion in both their bodies. She loved him, he loved her and at that moment they didn't care what happened, promotion or not, at least they had each other!

* * *

**AWOL Prison Camp…**

Roy slowly walked into a different cell, this one belonged to Sascha North the Aqua Alchemist. Roy and Sascha were close, probably the closest out of all nine of the Saints.

Roy walked in, Sascha had changed; he had lost color in his pale skin and was getting skinny. His shoulder length black hair was dirty and untamed; his emerald eyes were glassy and sad looking.

"Sascha," Roy asked, "what happened?"

Sascha looked up at the Colonel, "Mustang?" he asked, "After all these years, you come back!"

Roy sat next to Sascha on the older man's bed.

"Ten years!" laughed North, "Ten years since I last saw you and my have you grown! You look more mature!"

Roy smiled a small smile

"I'm a Colonel, North!" he explained, "After all these years, I'm finally a Colonel!"

"Colonel Mustang," Sascha smiled widely, "never thought my ears would hear that name!"

Roy loved how Sascha would never get testy with him like the other men; he was a more gentle soul. One thing that he felt was that if you have trouble saying something around your friends, then the problem isn't that terrible and there is no need talking about it.

"Sascha, I'm here for a reason," explained Roy, "I'm here on business for the Fuhrer!"

Sascha raised one eyebrow, "What kind of _business_?"

"Fuhrer Bradley has requested that I come here to Laronya to find AWOL soldiers that are suitable for further military experience! Sascha, I think that you're suitable!"

Sascha smiled, "I'm flattered, but what about Gran?"

Roy's smile faded, "He's dead, North!"

Sascha put his hand on Roy's shoulder, "We're free, Mustang!" he whispered "Basque Gran is dead, we're free!"

Roy's smile started to glow again, "North, will you come with me, to Central?"

"I'll think about it," answered North, "but I'm leaning towards yes!"

Roy felt like tears of joy would run down his cheeks "Thank you, Sascha!"

Then Roy walked out of the room away from North.

**

* * *

**

**In Deveau St. Croix's Cell…**

Roy slowly walked down the corridor to the cell that held Deveau St. Croix, the Terra Alchemist. This time he had Riza accompany him, he didn't want to have anymore near breakdowns. Just one look at her face and he would be happy for the rest of his life!

Winslet let the two of them into the cell and left promptly after doing so.

"Deveau?" asked Roy.

Deveau St. Croix again looked how he looked ten years ago. His lightly tanned skin had not faded, his short chocolate brown hair hadn't lost its gloss, and his baby blue eyes were just as bright as they were back then. His right hand was elevated the same two fingers he lost in battle missing.

"Roy, is that you?" asked Deveau, "After all this time, you're still alive!"

Roy smiled.

"I heard about Gran's death, I felt no remorse, no one mourns the vile!" Deveau continued.

"I'm glad to hear that!" whispered Roy looking around the cell.

"But that's nothing compared to the news of you Colonel Roy Mustang!" Deveau continued, "An amazing achievement! But as a Colonel, I know you aren't here for leisure, what does Bradley want?"

"He wants me to save some AWOL soldiers from the firing squad," Roy explained, "I want my fellow Saints back!"

St. Croix looked into Roy's dark eyes, "I don't know if I can!" he replied.

"Why not?" asked Mustang

"I experienced it once, I'm not sure if I can do it again!" Deveau concluded.

Roy sat on the bed with a look of failure on his face and Riza could feel his pain.

"Deveau St. Croix," she explained, "I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I'm Roy's subordinate. I can assure you that the military has changed, it isn't the cut throat business it's changed!"

Deveau looked at Riza, "How can you be sure?"

"Would Roy bring you anywhere that wasn't safe? Has he ever done that?" she asked.

Deveau looked at Roy with wide blue eyes. Riza walked up close to him as if she was going to tell him a secret.

"This mission, it's doing something to Roy," she explained, "he's jumpy, quiet, understanding, and I think it's depressing him!"

Deveau walked up to Roy, "Mustang," he begged, "just give me more time, I can't decide in a couple minutes!"

"I understand, St. Croix!" the Colonel said sternly, "I'll be back!"

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry to all of you reviewers who couldn't review, I'm trying to fix the problem! Please Review!**


	4. Swollen Obsidian Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its charecters!**

**AN: I have noticed that I haven't gotten that many "signed reviews", I would like it if I could get some more guys! If there's anything wrong please tell me, I'll try to fix it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Swollen Obsidian Eyes

**At Meriwether McDowell's Cell…**

Meriwether McDowell, the Spiritual Alchemist possessed the ability to heal the wounded and make the depressed jovial again. He was a doctor at first, but when Gran made him fight on the front line, something inside of him went wrong. It went against all his morals, destroying lives instead of saving them and the only way to stop the madness would be to go AWOL.

Roy sat outside of McDowell's cell staring at his gloved hands. Riza noticed even before this mission, Roy had a fascination with his hands. Whenever she asked he would always reply "Was I staring? Sorry!" and then continue.

"Roy?" she asked holding one of his hands tightly.

"Was I staring?" he asked, "Sorry!"

Riza rolled her eyes; the Colonel apparently had secrets that he didn't want to tell.

"We could come back tomorrow, sir," Riza begged, "you look exhausted and your face is losing color!"

Roy's eyes diverted away from his hands to her face a look of confusion on his face.

"I agree, Lieutenant!" he said in a monotonous tone, "We should come back tomorrow!"

Riza followed Roy out of the door of the prison, running to catch up to him.

"Colonel Mustang!" she panted, "Permission to ask a question, sir?"

"Go ahead, Lieutenant!" he answered his voice still dull and bland.

"What's going on, Roy?" she asked, "You're acting strange, really strange!"

He continued to walk down to the car, ignoring the Lieutenant completely.

"Colonel?" she asked quietly walking beside him, "What's going on?"

Roy's eyes wandered away, "I told you, Hawkeye, this place holds _sentimental_ meaning to me."

He opened the car door and sat down, Riza right next to him.

"Riza, the massacre, this place, the deeds I committed," he took a deep breath; "they're all haunting me!"

Roy's breathing patterns became uneasy; they became shorter and deeper making a ratcheted sound in his throat. She reached out and touched his shoulder causing him to gasp.

"Roy," she purred, "remember when I said _if you think you're getting lucky on this trip think again_?"

"Yeah?" asked Roy preparing himself for one of Riza's harangues on etiquette.

"You don't have to think again anymore!" she whispered in his ear.

Roy's eyes widened in surprise, sure he had implied that he wanted to make love to her but he never _actually_ thought she would really want to!

**

* * *

**

**In the Room…**

Roy and Riza both entered the room, both expression were totally different. Her expression was a bright, cheery, happy one, an expression that could only say one thing, "I'm in love"!

His on the other hand made it seem like the world had gone into a nuclear holocaust and they all were going to die! His face grew pale, he couldn't breathe and most of all, HE WANTED TO GET OUT OF THERE!

"Roy?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

Roy nodded nervously; he hadn't had any real loving female interaction in the longest time, when he got back to HQ they were all going to get it!

He sat on the couch staring blankly at the wall, out of all times for this to happen, why now with everything such a horrible mess. The world around him was a mess; the people were messes, HE WAS A MESS!

"Roy?" Riza asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Roy whispered with a big fake smile across his face.

She sat next to him, "About what I said in the car," she took a deep breath, "I was joking Colonel!"

Roy slowly unbuttoned his jacket, the stress and tension increased his body temperature.

"I know you were, Hawkeye," he responded breathing heavily, "I know you were!"

Roy sat back on the couch with a sigh closing his eyes.

"Colonel?" Riza asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" he replied.

"Are you unwell?" she asked her eyes darting away from her.

She was answered by a small chortle, "Why would you think that?"

Riza rubbed Roy's cheek causing his eyes to open looking straight at her.

"What sentimental value does it hold? It's apparently more than your friends, Mustang!" she continued.

Roy's jaw dropped and to Riza's surprise a rolling wave of duty and power came toward her.

"Be silent, Lieutenant!" he snapped standing up, "It is none of your concern!"

She could tell by Roy's shaky voice that he didn't mean anything that he said, like he was going to tell her something.

"I want to tell you…" he said his voice low and sorrowful, "but I can't! It'll change the way you look at me forever!"

"Then don't!" she responded quietly, "Don't do it, sir!"

Roy turned and looked at her, her eyes watering. This act brought tears to his own eyes, tears unlike the rest that he couldn't fight! He fell to his knees on the ground his hands in front of him, his head bowed and started to sob.

"This is all my fault, Hawkeye!" he sobbed loudly, "Why did Bradley assign me this mission?"

Riza walked toward him slowly wanting to comfort him more than ever!

"I'm twenty-six years old, damn it!" he continued, "At twenty-six things aren't supposed to be like this!"

"Then when are they, sir?" asked Riza.

Roy's swollen obsidian eyes looked up at her with confusion.

"Things like this aren't supposed to happen!" he answered quietly.

Riza rubbed his back as to calm him down, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh Riza," he laughed, pretending to be happy; "it's not your fault!"

Riza saw through Roy's façade, she knew inside he was screaming, loathing himself for what ever reason that he was hiding.

As Roy walked back over to the couch, she watched him closely. He slowly dragged his feet and hurled himself forcefully onto the couch.

"Goodnight, Riza!" he cried.

All night she watched him, she watched Colonel Mustang the man that she once found a heartless, arrogant bastard cry himself to sleep. Roy Mustang had a heart!

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	5. Forbidden Love Ritual

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of its charecters**

**AN: WARNING THIS SCENE CONTAINS SEX! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, SKIP CHAPTER 5!**

**For all of you _brave souls_, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Forbidden Love Ritual

**The Next Morning…**

Roy sat on the couch and remained taciturn for hours. He had been awake since 3 AM and it was now noon.

Finally he spoke, "Do you think less of me now that I cried?" he asked Riza.

"No," she answered, "should I?"

Roy sighed and walked toward the bed where she lay.

"Yes," he answered, "I'm a Colonel, soon to be a Brigadier General; don't you think I should act mature?"

"You're young!" Riza responded.

"I'm not that young, Riza," he answered, "I've seen things that nobody wanted to see! I've watched everyone around me die! I murdered people! Nobody ever has to see that! I saw all of that when I was sixteen years old!"

Roy's eyes watered, "You should think less of me! I'm twenty-six! I was in Ishbal! I shouldn't shed tears!"

"I don't think less of you!" she answered standing up in front of him.

She placed a kiss on his bittersweet lips his tears running down her face.

"I think more of you!" she whispered.

Roy wrapped his arms around her petite waist, causing her to quiver in fear.

"Colonel?" she asked her voice trembling.

"Don't be scared, Hawkeye," he whispered his warm breath condensing on her lips, "this isn't going to hurt you!"

Roy's lips touched hers with more passion than ever before, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. She rubbed his shoulders passionately sweat forming on the back of his neck.

Roy gasped and backed away from her, "This is going too far," he started to pant, "I know you want nothing to do with me!"

Riza shook her head, "I love you, Roy!" she said loudly.

Roy's heart pretty much stopped beating in his chest; he was shocked by these words. After years of working with Riza, never once did he think that they shared the same feelings for each other!

"Riza?" he asked gently stroking her blond hair, "If you go all out, they'll be no turning back, we'll never be able to erase this night!"

"I've loved you ever since I first met you!" she whispered, "You don't love me?"

Roy closed his eyes, "I would give anything to have you!" he whispered seductively on her lips.

The tension between them grew steamier and soon nothing could fight the passion. They slowly started stripping each other's clothing off, starting with their military jackets.

Clothing fell scattered onto the ground landing in erratic positions. The two sat next to each other on the bed with only their undergarments on their bodies.

Riza rubbed Roy's chest slowly causing him to moan pleasurably and to her surprise, there wasn't a single mark on his chest or stomach.

"You have no scars;" she laughed, "I would have thought for sure you'd have some! Didn't you get wounded?"

"Of course," he answered, "war is hell and in a trip to hell one always gets burned!"

Riza found fascination in his body; it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Her trance was broken as Roy cupped her cheek, his hand warm and moist with sweat, he was nervous.

"Roy," she whispered, "you're sweating!"

"I can't help it, Riza," he responded warm breath up against her neck, "it's a reflex!"

She out of all people should have memorized his habits; she was probably the closest to him in all of the military.

"Roy," she moaned, "I want you now!"

A small smile created itself across his face; for once he had found happiness on this trip.

"I love you, Riza!" he breathed warm breath on her flesh.

The two started to kiss again, sheets rustling beneath their bodies. His hands traveled to her back where he slowly unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. His flesh rubbed up against hers causing steamy friction that caused both hormones and blood rush rapidly throughout their veins.

Soon their underwear were removed and they were prepared, prepared to break the bond of duty and create a bond of lovers.

"Are you ready?" asked Roy covering their bodies with the blankets.

"I've never been more ready in all my life!" she answered snuggling closely next to him.

Roy slowly rose above her, breathing heavily, he was ready for her. He slowly fell in between her legs, entering her slowly. Suspense grew as he entered her, inch by inch, pleasure in her body increasing. Finally, the moment came, he was fully inside her; the lustful sensations could begin.

The pleasure increased slowly at first, but as it grew, the harder the pulsations of orgasm became. The thrusting of their bodies were fast and erotic, sweat rolling down both of their bodies.

"Roy!" she screamed deep in her throat rubbing his back passionately as to pleasure him further.

As the heights of orgasm were met, it was met with a downward spiral and the passionate ritual had ended. They lay next to each other panting, sweating heavily.

"I love you, Roy!" she moaned resting on his chest.

"I love you too, Riza!" he answered.

Then both the Colonel and the Lieutenant fell into a spell of sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Spiritual Alchemist

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters**

**AN: I'd like to thank all of you reviewers, you don't know what your reviews mean to me! Anyway, this chapter involves some "_offensive dialouge_" and some of us are not comfortable with that!**

**All of those who don't care, enjoy and continue to review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Spiritual Alchemist

**Hours Later…**

Riza awoke to the sound of the Colonel's beating heart. She raised her head off of his warm moist flesh and looked at the clock, it was 7 PM. She decided to let him sleep, perhaps now the young man had found peace.

She placed a kiss on his sternum, electricity sparking in her kiss. She rubbed the soft, silky flesh of his perfectly sculpted body, the masculine form tickling her fancy.

He moved slightly as if he was waking up, his dark eyes opening slowly.

"Riza?" he asked groggily, "What time is it?"

"7:00, sir!" she answered quietly.

Roy snickered, "You don't have to call me _sir_, Riza," he looked into her eyes, "we just fornicated!"

"Alright si- I mean, Roy!" she answered.

Roy sighed holding her closely, "You know the guys at work aren't going to let this go!"

"I know," she answered, "I guess the fact of me making love to my superior is a shocking story!"

The two stood in bed for a minute of silence until Roy finally spoke up.

"Do you think we'll do it, Hawkeye?" he asked, "Do you think we can bring them back?"

"Of course," she answered nervously, "I don't see why not!"

Roy sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around her, "The Saints aren't exactly the most 'flexible people you've ever met," he took a breath, "they're stubborn, hard headed, and not to mention self-centered!"

Riza laughed, "Sounds like you!"

Roy laughed along with her "It does, doesn't it?" he held her tighter still saying one thing:

"When this is all over, Riza, we can finally be together, and trust me nothing can ruin this dream!"

Roy coughed quietly letting her go.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Just a cough!" he answered, "Just a cough and nothing more, and trust me, nobody's ever died of a cough!"

She rested on his chest, hopefully he was right.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Day in Meriwether McDowell's Cell…**

Roy stood outside of the cell, his gloved hands wrapped tightly around the rusty bars. He looked inside and saw the one and only Spiritual Alchemist. Meriwether was one of the older AWOL Saints; he was currently twenty-nine.

"McDowell?" whispered Roy.

McDowell looked at Roy with cold grey eyes, "Go away!"

"Meriwether, it's me," explained Mustang, "Roy!"

McDowell shot up to his feet, "ROY!" he asked, "Roy Mustang?"

He touched Roy's gloved hand, "It's true, you are alive!" he laughed, "People said they you were executed in Ishbal!"

"I wish I was," Roy answered flatly, "I really wish I was! I don't want to live another day without you guys! It's been ten years, McDowell, ten damn years washed down the drain!"

"I see," answered McDowell, "you're here to get us all back, but as long as I live I swear I will not leave, not even if you drag me out!"

Roy looked crossly at him, "I see," he answered curtly, "then I guess I was wrong, you all are just a bunch of yellow bellied cowards!"

Roy spat on McDowell's face, the warm liquid running slowly down the older man's face.

"Fuck you, McDowell!" he growled, "Fuck you!"

Roy stormed out of the hallway, shooting daggers at McDowell with his eyes.

* * *

**AN: I am terribly sorry about this chapter being so short, but the next one seemed like it wouldn't fit in with the rest. Well be on watch for chapter seven! Please review!**


	7. Flora, Gust, and Volt Alchemists

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters**

**AN: I'm sorry for the delay, Fanfiction locked me out due to my songfiction lyrics. This chapter also includes some "_offensive language_" as well (the same word!)**

**Please Review!****

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Flora, Gust, and Volt Alchemists

**Blais Scott and Drew Pascal's Cell…**

Roy tried to blow of all of his steam before going to Pascal. Drew Pascal, the Flora Alchemist was warm and gentle, much like Sascha North. He was very unlike McDowell who was one of the vilest and disrespectful men he knew.

Roy was a wreck, McDowell had really infuriated him. All hopes of calming down were diminished, he now had a plan if the other three didn't say yes; a plan that none of them could saw no to.

Drew shared a cell with Blais Scott, the Gust Alchemist. Scott and Pascal were best friends during the war and were inseparable.

He arrived at the cell only to see the two of them crying silently, bruises upon their skin.

"Pascal! Scott!" yelled Roy, "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Nothing," answered Pascal rubbing his dark brown eyes, "nothing at all, Roy?"

"They beat us!" continued Scott tears running down his freckled cheeks, "They beat us everyday because we're _traitors_!"

Roy's eyes watered slowly, "You can escape this," he explained, "join the military again!"

He awaited the barrage of "no" to hit him in the heart again, he could feel it coming.

"Are you serious?" asked Scott, "We can get out of here?"

Roy nodded.

"We'll go with ya kid!" they said in unison.

"R-really?" asked Roy surprised.

"It's better than being here!" Scott concluded.

Roy again felt like he was going to faint, this mission could not have been too good on his health.

**

* * *

**

**Ryce Richards' Cell…**

Still ecstatic from the positive response, Roy happily walked to Richards' cell. Ryce, the Volt Alchemist, was like an older brother to him. Ryce was always there for him, no matter what the problem was, Ryce always cared for Roy.

He walked into the cell and saw Ryce exactly how he remembered him, smoking a cigarette and drinking a glass of hard liquor. His black eye patch over his left eye bothered Roy; he couldn't believe that he was blinded!

"Hey, kid," Ryce greeted, "I've been expecting ya! Sascha said you were going around here trying to free prisoners!"

Roy sat next to him, "It's so hard, Richards, no matter what I do, none of them will leave with me!"

Ryce inhaled another puff of smoke, "Talked to McDowell didn't ya?"

"Fuck McDowell!" scowled Roy.

Ryce handed Roy the bottle of scotch, "This'll calm ya down!"

Roy poured the warm liquor into his mouth, slowly gulping it down. He rarely drank hard liquor, at most he drank some wine at social events, but not scotch, not for years!

"Ya still got it in ya, dontcha?" asked Ryce, "Still a heavy drinker!"

Roy smiled a small smile, "Only when I'm around you!"

"If it makes ya feel better, tyke," explained Ryce, "I'll go with ya, to the military! It beats this, hell, death beats this joint!"

Roy's smile extended all the way across his face, "I'll never forget this, Richards!"

And now Plan B was about to go into action.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all of my loyal readers, you don't know how much I treasure you reviews! Please continue to review, I'll answer any questions or take any recommendations for improvement! Please review!**


	8. Final Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters!**

**AN: You've all been good, so I've decided, since it took so long to update, you don't get one, but TWO chapters! But you have to keep reviewing, or I'll go away again (and I'll never come back!)**

**Well, please Read&Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Final Plan

**2 Hours Later…**

Roy had brought Riza with him to the center of all of the Saint's cells. They stared blankly at him, confused about what he was doing.

"This is your last chance," he explained, "will you come with me?"

"We need more time to decide, Mustang!" begged St. Croix.

"This perhaps will help!" he yelled pulling out a gun. He pressed the cool metal up against his right temple, his finger situated on the trigger. Sweat rolled down his face, he had no idea what he was doing.

"ROY!" yelled Vino.

"Do you, or don't you?" Roy asked holding the gun tightly against his flesh.

"He's bluffing!" spat McDowell, "he doesn't have the balls!"

Roy cocked the pistol up against his skull.

"Holy shit, he's gonna do it!" yelled North.

Riza looked directly at the Colonel, "Sir?" she asked her lip quivering.

Roy slowly started to pull the trigger, but stopped halfway.

"Killing myself won't do any good!" he explained, "So I'll make a deal!"

He walked up to McDowell's cell looking at him square in the eyes, "You stay, I stay!"

"Roy!" yelled Vino.

"Three have been released, if you four refuse than I'll stay here, with you!" he took a deep breath, "You stay I'll stay!"

Vino looked at Roy square in the eye, "Are you out of your mind?" he asked.

Roy walked into an empty cell, "For ten years, I ran free; while all of you stayed caged," he closed the metal door, "my time to fly is over, it's time for me to be caged!"

"Colonel?" asked Riza.

"This isn't going to do anything but hurt you! You know that!" McDowell sneered.

"I see through your façade, McDowell, I always have, deep down inside you want to go back, you want to be accepted!" tears came to his eyes, "I'm all of your chance for freedom! If I don't take you with me, the firing squad will deal with you!"

All of their eyes lit up, "Firing squad?" asked St. Croix, "They're gonna shoot us?"

Roy nodded his head, "Yes, they are," he answered, "so it's either give your soul away to the military or die!"

They all looked at each other in shock with the classic _Oh my God_ stares.

"I'm leaving," explained Vino, "I'm outta here!"

He clapped his hands a flash of blue light opening the door, "Who's with me?"

"I am!" answered Sascha, "I don't wanna die!"

"Don't forget me!" chimed St. Croix.

Vino electromagnetically opened all of the cell doors, except for McDowell's. McDowell stood looking at Roy sitting in the cell, the picture bringing fear to his mind. He never wanted to see Roy imprisoned, nor did he want to see the young man die!

"Roy," he said sorrowfully, "get the hell out of that cell and take me to Central; I have duties to attend to!"

Roy opened the cell with his arrogant _I won and you lost_ smile! He slowly opened the door and let the older man out of the cage.

"I'll never forget this, guys!" Roy cried, "Never will I forget this!"

"Nor will we," continued Sascha, "Brigadier General!"

* * *

**In Central…**

Roy gracefully stepped out of the car, Riza closely next to him. Laronya was an experience that neither of them would ever forget.

Roy had come down with a small cold and despite the fact that he could hardly breathe, he refused to get treatment.

He coughed hard as they walked toward the door of Central Headquarters.

"Roy," she whispered, "that doesn't sound good!"

"It's nothing," he explained, "just a cold, and that's it!"

Riza hated how stubborn he was, no matter what was going on, _he_ always was right! He didn't know that this might be the death of him.

"Colonel, Lieutenant!" greeted Fuhrer Bradley with two men next to him, "How was your trip?"

"A success," Roy answered trying not to sound ill, "we got seven of them back!"

Bradley smiled, "Great job, Brigadier General, you too Captain!"

Roy rubbed his temples nonchalantly so that the Fuhrer wouldn't notice he was in pain.

The two walked in slowly.

"I'll send news to Fullmetal that you've moved!" stated Bradley.

* * *

**AN: You don't want to miss the next chapter "Scarlet Horror" that is when the plot line really starts to develop! Please Review!**


	9. Scarlet Horror

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters**

**AN: Thank you for all welcoming me back, well here it is:** **THE PLOT LINE. I know you've all been dying to see what is going to happen to our dear sweet Roy! Well it will be told!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD (AND LOTS OF IT)Actually from here out this story is going to contain a lot of blood! If you don't like blood, DON'T READ! (It is rated M after all-)**

**Also I know I just updated yesterday, but I have so much of this story done, I might be updating everyday from here on out!**

**Please Read&Review Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Scarlet Horror

**Fullmetal's Return…**

The doors swung open, "Where is he!" asked Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I go all the way to East City to see that damn sponsor of mine, and they say 'Mustang's out, you should wait a couple days'! And then what happens, the bastard's been moved to Central!" Ed growled walking down the hall.

He came to the outside of Roy's office door, and kicked it open, "MUSTANG!" he yelled.

He saw Roy sitting at his desk looking pale, glassy onyx eyes looking at the floor. A glass of crystal water stood in front of him half of the contents gone.

"Mustang?" asked Ed walking toward his sponsor, "What the hell happened to you?"

Roy laughed quietly, "I'm not feeling well, Edward," he answered a faded smile on his pale face, "but I can assure you, it will get better!"

Ed now stood face to face with the Flame Alchemist, was he dying?

"Where were you, Colonel?" asked Ed.

"It's not polite to ask your elders where they were," he giggled, "and by the way, that's Brigadier General to you, kid!"

Ed sat down on a chair in front of Roy in shock.

"Where's Al?" Roy asked.

"He's with the Rockbells." Ed answered noticing Roy jolt when _Rockbell _was stated.

Roy took a small sip of water and looked directly at Edward, "I know what you're going to ask. I was in Laronya recruiting some old friends," he placed the cup down gently; "ever hear of the _Saints_?"

Ed shook his head.

"They were a group of State Alchemists who defied Gran's control, seven went AWOL, one has disappeared, and you're looking at the last one!"

"You were a Saint?" he asked.

"I hated it there," Roy continued, "I wish I never went in the first place, but we were necessary!"

Roy took another sip of water, "It was a massacre that lasted for seven years, until Bradley deployed us there!"

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Ago….**

**Ishbal Massacre…**

A small group of State Alchemists trekked down the sandy hills to where the State had set up camp. Most of them were adults, experienced in the art of war, except for one, Roy Mustang.

He was young, only sixteen at the time and he never saw an alchemist at war in his life. He was also very fragile; his body was not as well developed as everybody else, nor was his mind.

They arrived at camp, Roy walked into one of the tents; three men occupied the vicinity, all of them clearly older than him.

"They get new ones everyday don't they?" one asked, "And they always look younger too!"

"They look young, but Bradley knows better," another answered, "he wouldn't send a child into war!"

The oldest looking and tallest man stood in front of the child, "How old are you sprout, eighteen, twenty?"

"S-sixteen, sir," answered Roy quietly, "I'm sixteen!"

They backed away in shock.

"Holy shit," one whispered, "Vino, he's just a kid!"

Roy looked up with a smile, "Vino, as in Ryan Vino, the amazing Twilight Alchemist?"

"The one and only!" answered tallest man who appeared to be Ryan Vino.

Roy's smile expanded, "I've heard the most interesting stories about you!" he said shakily, "A natural born alchemist!"

Ryan smiled crookedly at Roy, "It's true, I don't need a circle!"

Roy looked around at the other two, confusion on his face as they stared at his gloves.

"R-Roy Mustang?" one asked, "The Flame Alchemist?"

Roy froze, how did they know?

"I've only heard of one alchemist with gloves like that and that's Flame!" he continued, "I'm Sascha North, Aqua Alchemist!"

"And I'm Deveau St. Croix, the Terra Alchemist!" concluded the final one.

Roy wiped the sweat off of his forehead causing the back of his igniter glove to get wet. The heat had gotten to him; it was well over 102 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Such a shame," he explained, "it's a shame that we have to die out here like this; I mean if they don't kill you the heat will!"

"Most deaths have been of dehydration and disease," North responded, "not actual battle wounds!"

The conversation was broken when another man entered. He was short and younger looking then the other three and he had a glowing smile across his face.

"I've got water!" he laughed, "None of us are gonna die!"

"Ryce," Deveau asked, "you didn't steal that from Gran did you?"

"Where else would I get water?" Ryce answered his eyes moving toward Roy.

He looked at the gloves, "Flame Alchemist, eh?" he asked, "I'm Ryce Richards, Volt Alchemist!"

He handed Roy a bottle of water, "Here you go kid!"

"Thanks," Roy murmured quietly starting to slowly drink the rare liquid. It was warm and sandy, but it was still water, and without it they would perish.

* * *

**Present Day…**

Roy slowly drank another sip of water, his hand shaking uncontrollably. After he swallowed the liquid he coughed hard, making it difficult to breathe.

"Sir?" asked Ed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Edward," he replied hoarsely with a faint smile on his face.

"You are you dying?" he asked.

"They think its tuberculosis," Roy answered, "there was and outbreak in Laronya, I pray to God that I didn't catch it!"

Ed looked into Roy's eyes, "Then what happened?"

"Days later, we ran out of water," he took a deep breath, "and matters only got worse!"

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Ago….**

The four men fell to the ground breathing heavily; they had not seen water in days. On the verge of dehydration Roy fell onto his back, breath rattling in the dry tissues of his throat.

Then it came, a sudden sharp pain deep in his throat. No tears came to his eyes; there was a lack of water in his body. He coughed once, a splash of blood making its way out of his body.

"Blood?" asked Vino, "He's dehydrating, Sascha can't you alchemically make any water?"

"There's no moisture in the air," North answered, "I can't make a drop!"

Vino held Roy tightly in his arms, "St. Croix, go get a doctor!"

Deveau St. Croix stood frozen looking over at Roy, he couldn't move an inch.

"NOW!" yelled Vino hoarsely causing the Terra Alchemist to run away to get a doctor.

"You'll be alright, tyke!" soothed Ryce, "You'll be alright!"

**

* * *

**

**Present Day…**

"Dehydration?" Ed asked

Roy coughed softly, a drop of red dripping onto his glove.

"Mustang?" Ed asked water coming to his eyes.

"Oh Edward," Roy smiled "It seems as though I'm gone! I did catch the disease!"

Ed ran to the door, "RIZA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Captain Hawkeye ran into the office and looked at Roy, he was pale white, his eyes were a glassy light grey, and on his glove was a stain. A bloodstain!

* * *

**AN: Welcome to "The Flashbacks", they'll be going on for around the next ten chapters, so learn to love them! Also to answer Cherry Juisse, the OC pairing is coming up soon! Get ready for it!**

**Be on watch for the next chapter "Crystal Blood"! Please Review!**


	10. Crystal Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters**

**AN: Welcome to "Crystal Blood", this is the first chapter in the "tuberculosis" era. To all of you Roy fans I have to say something: I AM TOO A _HUGE_ ROY FAN! But that doesn't mean that he won't die, the plot is pretty much all ready set! I have almost the whole story done, and might be updating almost everyday!**

**We continue our flashbacks, they will be present until chapter 18 or 19 (yes.. it's a long story!)**

**This contains a lot of BLOOD! So if you don't like blood, definately don't read this chapter!**

**Please Read& Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Crystal Blood

**At Mustang's Apartment…**

Ed and Riza stood outside the young Brigadier General's room. The doctor was in there; Roy could have to be quarantined for days.

The doctor walked out the room with a look of bad news on his face.

"What is it, doctor?" asked Ed almost crying.

"It's tuberculosis I'm afraid," he explained, "he has four days to live at most!"

"Can't you do anything?" sobbed Riza.

"We could try, but tuberculosis isn't exactly easy to get rid of!" he continued.

"Roy!" sobbed Riza falling to her knees, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm sorry!" the doctor apologized as he left.

The two of them walked into Mustang's bedroom, he was a wreck. His ebony hair was damp with sweat, his obsidian eyes were a dull grey, his skin was white and clammy. His chest rose and fell with difficulty; his breath was a rattling sound in his throat, blood running down his chin.

"Roy!" cried Riza running toward him.

She wrapped her arms around him, she didn't care how contagious he was, she didn't care if she caught the strain, she just wanted to be near him in his last days.

"The doctor says that I only have four days to live at most," Roy explained hoarsely, "but don't think that I won't make it through this, it's not that serious."

"Its tuberculosis, Roy!" cried Ed, "You have the White Plague, don't you see it is a serious disease, it'll kill you!"

Roy coughed hard a little blood dripping onto his sheets. Ed's eyes widened.

"A connection," he whispered raising his voice to ask his question, "when did you almost dehydrate?"

"Exactly ten years ago," he answered weakly, "why?"

"Blood," he continued, "both times you were coughing up blood, Roy; I think you've been jinxed!"

Roy coughed hard again, "Damn it," he whispered, "why aren't the drugs kicking in?"

"You have to finish the story," answered Ed, "I want to know why this might be happening!"

"That night when the doctors took me to the Medical Center…"

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Ago…**

"You have to help him," explained Vino, "He's just a kid!"

"We'll do the best we can," answered Tim Marcoh the Crystal Alchemist, "What happened?"

North looked at Marcoh square in the eye, "We have no clue, it could be dehydration, but I've never seen that much bleeding in that department!"

Marcoh inspected the body in anyway that he thought might affect him. He rubbed his hand along the young man's neck; the muscles were tightly contracted underneath the flesh. His mouth was filled with blood from the throat to the back of the teeth.

"Every tissue in his throat has ruptured," whispered Marcoh, "how can this be?"

He had to do something, he had to save the child's life, then it dawned on him, the Philosopher's stone. He held the powerful stone over Roy's half dead body, the glow slowly bringing him back to life. And with a large gush of blood Roy Mustang was alive.

Everybody stood in awe; they had never actually seen a Philosopher's Stone in action before.

"What the hell happened?" asked Roy hoarsely.

"Your lucky kid," explained Marcoh, "you could have been killed!"

Roy looked around through watery eyes, "Is this the Medical Center?"

"I know it's not much, but it saved your life!" laughed Marcoh.

"Thank you, sir!" Roy said with a youthful smile on his face.

Roy held out his right hand to shake Marcoh's when it hit the older man.

"The salamander!" he gasped looking at the circle, "Are you the Flame Alchemist? Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang?"

"The one and only!" Roy grinned.

"You're only sixteen," continued Marcoh, "I thought Bradley would have made an exception."

Roy coughed softly, breathing heavily after every cough.

"You'll need to stay here, you're dehydrated, we're the only site with water," Marcoh explained, "unless you want to go to Gran!"

"I'll take my chances with you!" Roy laughed nervously laying back onto the bed.

"Sylvia!" shouted Marcoh beckoning a nurse, "I want you to care for the child!"

"Yes, sir!" she answered bowing her head.

It was then Roy knew that this experience would not be an easy one!

**

* * *

**

**Present Day…**

Roy coughed hard, blood splashing from his mouth. Ed dipped his fingers in the warm crimson liquid, it was indeed blood, tuberculosis had kicked in.

"Brigadier General, sir?" asked Ed, "Is it alright if I hear the rest later?"

"Of course!" answered Roy hoarsely, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Ed bowed his head, "Sir…" a single tear ran down his face, "will you be alive tomorrow? Or are you going to leave me?"

Roy closed his eyes, "There is no way I'm dying, Elric! I'm twenty-six years-old it's not my time to go!"

Ed looked at Roy's face; the Brigadier General had a weak smile on. Ed walked out of the room reluctantly looking back at Mustang, this could be the last time he ever saw him alive.

**

* * *

**

**That Night…**

Riza stayed behind with Roy to watch him die or so she thought. She watched him convulse in pain, the sharp tremors of freezing sensation running throughout his body. It became difficult for him to breathe; a raspy gurgling sound replaced every inhalation and exhalation he attempted. A cold sweat ran down his body, tuberculosis was taking its toll.

She sat next to him on the bed slowly rubbing his forehead. She loved him with all of her heart; she didn't want to lose him. For she new if the White Plague claimed him, he would never come back.

"Roy," she whispered, "why are you doing this to me? Out of all the times in the world, why now? Why when I have finally declared my love to you? I can't live without you!"

She rubbed his bare shoulders and she noticed something, two burn marks. They were severe as if they were burned off in a fire of some sort, burns that she hadn't noticed before!

"What the hell did you do?" she whispered rubbing his left burn slowly.

He then started to cough ferociously, blood spilling from his lungs as all the alveoli ruptured deep in his lungs. She rubbed his neck gently, she knew, she knew that he was going to die, and for what reason? Was it because he tried to save his friends from an absolute hell? Why did that deserve punishment?

"No matter what, Roy," she cried, "I'll restore you to full health, even if it means I must die!"

* * *

**AN: Cherry Juisse, Sylvia is the "OC" that Roy falls in love with, she's a nurse and she turns out to be realted to one of the "_Saints_"! Next chappie should be coming soon, tell me to slow down if I am going to fast!**

**Please Review!**


	11. Is this Love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its charecters**

**AN: This chapter contains a little bit of blood, but not as much as the last chapter. **

**I want to thank all of my reviewers, good and bad, I appreciate what you are trying to tell me. You all help me post this story, if it wasn't for your support, this story wouldn't go on. **

**You all are the spark that lets my fire flourish, thank you all for reviewing.**

**Anyway... please review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Is this Love?

**The Next Morning…**

Ed walked in seeing only a sicklier Roy. Dark circles had formed underneath his eyes which were bloodshot. His veins had become visible through almost translucent skin, and from his mouth, more crimson horror ran from his lips.

"Brigadier General?" he asked, "I'm back, sir!"

"Edward?" he asked his voice gentle, "I told you I'd still be here!"

Ed looked at Riza who was filling a syringe with some sort of medication. Ed knew the medication wouldn't save him, but they still had to try!

"Hold still!" begged Riza walking toward Roy with the needle.

"Look what I've become," he winced, "a human pincushion!"

She slowly stuck the needle into his arm releasing the fluid into his bloodstream. He didn't budge, but Ed cringed at the thought of actually getting that many injections a day, it would be painful. Brigadier General Roy Mustang showed more courage than Ed had ever seen, even in the face of adversity he still remained his calm professional self.

"Feeling better?" asked Ed.

"A little bit, breathing has become easier," he explained, "a lot easier!"

Ed smiled slightly; he was surprised, was Roy actually getting better?

"So," asked Ed, "what happened next?"

"Sylvia North, a young nurse was in charge of my recovery," he continued, "and in the beginning she wanted nothing to do with me!"

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Ago…**

"So," Sylvia asked, "Roy Mustang, eh?"

Roy nodded slowly.

"The Flame Alchemist," she continued, "the one true Flame Alchemist? Are you really the youngest person ever to become State Alchemist? How long?"

"Around five years," he answered, "I joined when I was eleven and made a name for myself. And now my fame is ended by dying in this Godforsaken desert!"

Sylvia walked to his side and rubbed his face, "I've never seen an alchemist as beautiful as you," she explained, "you're absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thanks!" laughed Roy nervously.

She brought a bottle of water to his lips pouring the life-saving fluid into his mouth. He carefully swallowed the liquid down as she wrapped her arm around his arms to keep him steady. Only doctors and Gran had access to water, everybody else would have to fend for themselves.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Difficult to say," he responded, "it seems every time I drink water, I just sweat it out!"

She giggled, "That's cute;" she moved closer toward him, "you're funny!"

**

* * *

**

**Present Day…**

"Wait a second, sir," yelled Ed, "you said she wanted nothing to do with you!"

"Well," he continued, "it was a childlike crush, she was only sixteen! She had a growing passion for me!"

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Ago…**

She rubbed his face gently with a damp cloth as to cool him down. His temperature was peaking, it was up to 103 degrees; the heat was killing him slowly.

"Why do you think alchemists were sent here?" asked Sylvia wringing out the cloth.

"Power," answered Roy, "Bradley knows how Ishbalans react toward alchemy, and he knows they won't stand a chance!"

Sylvia looked at the ground; "Many will die?" she looked directly at him, "at the hands of you?"

He looked deep into her emerald eyes seeing the sorrow in her heart.

"My brother, Sascha, he's a State Alchemist," she continued, "and never in a hundred years did I think that I'd ever have to hear of him actually killing anyone! Aren't State Alchemists for the people?"

"We have to be here," answered Roy, "Bradley gave us no choice; he rounded us up and told us that we were to end this war or else be charged with treason!"

Sylvia started to rub his forehead again when a young man walked in. He was unfamiliar to Roy, but then again, who wasn't. He looked older than the rest of the men he had seen except Marcoh. And looking at the marks on the back of his hands, he was a State Alchemist.

"Doctor McDowell," Sylvia greeted, "it's nice to see you again!"

"Thank you Miss North," he responded looking at Roy, when he did so he almost choked on his own breath, "the Flame Alchemist is in Ishbal? Bradley, you crazy son of a bitch, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Take it easy, Meriwether," said Marcoh in the corner, "you very well know every State Alchemist had to be here!"

McDowell walked up to Roy, "You're a child!" he said quickly.

"I am anything but a child," Roy answered quietly, "I've seen more than any child has ever had to see!"

McDowell smiled a crooked smile, "Alright, Mustang," he laughed, "I'll give you that much, no child should have to see the terrors of war!"

"I haven't done any fighting," Roy answered, "it's the damn heat that almost did me in!"

McDowell looked up and down Roy's body, "You seem so frail, all of the State Alchemists do," he sighed, "such a frail group, to think that all of us might be dead at the end of this endeavor!"

Roy slowly closed his eyes, McDowell was right, they were going to die. Fear rose in his body, but not fear of Ishbalans, he feared how Gran would react if he ever found out what happened.

* * *

**AN: Well the next chapter will be up soon, please review!**

**I'm sorry that I deleted those reviews, that was immature, and I can't deny that they're true. But if you guys can tell me _specifically_ what I am doing wrong, maybe I'll try to fix it. The abundance of bad reviews is growing, and I only deleted two, I'm sorry O.R. Lindey and Honeywell.**

**Please, I want you guys to help me become a better writer and just saying "write something that makes us not want to fork your eyes out" is really not all that helpful. Please don't comment on the OOC, I warned you in the beginning about that, but the exclamation points tip was helpful, and so was that sporking.**

**If you two want to continue to bash me, be my guest I deserve it for being a bitch!**


	12. Marcoh's Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of it's charecters.**

**AN: I'm terribly sorry to everyone who is displeased at me, but could you all do me a favor? Being a canon rapist, I am completely oblivious to how you put the charecter's personalities on paper! If any of you kind reviewers could write some traits of every charecter's personalities, I will try (not making any promises) to make this story more to your liking!**

**This chappie contains Roy abuse so beware!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Marcoh's Fire

**Present Day…**

"Did he find out?" Ed asked moving closer to the young officer.

Roy nodded weakly, "Of course he did."

"H-how did he react?" Ed continued, "What did he do to you?"

Roy sighed "Edward, Riza, what I am about to tell you I've told nobody," a tear fell down his cheek, "not even Bradley."

He took a deep breath, "Gran arrived shortly after…"

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Ago…**

"Where is he?" growled Gran slowly walking into the tent.

"Who, sir?" asked McDowell.

"Don't play dumb, Spiritual!" he growled grabbing Meriwether's collar, "Where is Roy Mustang?"

He looked over and saw Roy looking straight at him, dark eyes filled with fear.

"Leave McDowell!" yelled Gran, "I want to be alone with Flame!"

The Spiritual Alchemist left the building reluctantly, he knew what was going to happen to Roy.

Gran ambled viciously toward Roy.

"Colonel, please, I- I…" but before Roy could beg for mercy Gran had grabbed his forearms, squeezing them tightly.

"You are a disgrace, Boy!" Gran yelled lifting Roy off of the bed by his fragile arms, "I had faith in you since you were a poor peasant boy with a dream of becoming something great, and what do you do? You let me down!"

"I'm sorry!" cried Roy.

Gran threw him to the ground causing him to land face down. Gran then lifted his up again and threw him against the wall.

"So weak," he laughed, "you're bleeding already!"

Roy crawled to where his gloves were, it was the only plan he had left: he had to torch the Colonel! Then it hit him, if Gran died, who would back him up? He stopped in his tracks only to be face to face with Gran's boot.

Gran kicked him in the face and then thrust another kick into his chest breaking the skin. No matter how much he screamed, no matter how much he cried, nobody would save him!

**

* * *

**

**Present Day…**

"He beat me whenever he got the chance," Roy cried, "no matter what I did, it would never satisfy him. He always had to show that I was indeed a weakling!"

"He laid a hand on you?" yelled Riza, "Why didn't you tell Bradley?"

"What would it have done?" Roy continued quietly, "He would have continued to do it anyway."

Riza wrapped her arms around him, "And those burns on your shoulders," she cried "are that because of him too?"

Roy coughed lightly, his eyes watering, "No," he winced, "that was another time I learned that my adolescence was over, that was a time where I knew that I was done for."

**

* * *

**

**10 Years Ago…**

Roy remained on the ground, broken and bloody. He wanted to die; he wanted some miracle to happen that would release him from his body. The Marcoh entered only to find Roy sobbing on the ground.

"Roy!" he asked running toward the boy, "What the hell happened to you?"

Roy thought of an excuse, "I-I-I," he took a deep breath, "I fell!"

"That wasn't a fall," continued Marcoh, "it was Basque Gran wasn't it?"

"No," answered Roy, "it wasn't! It was me, I caused this pain!"

"Roy," Marcoh hushed.

"If I wasn't so weak," the young man sobbed, "then this pain wouldn't have been for me, but for somebody else."

"Roy, when I look at you I see a flame, no, a fire," he held out his hand helping the teenager up, "Gran is trying to extinguish that fire out of jealousy, he sees what I see. He sees that one day, that fire that you hold deep in your heart will transform into a blazing inferno and forge you into a great man, a better man than I have ever known, even a great Fuhrer."

"Me, Fuhrer?" asked Roy wiping the tears from his eyes "I couldn't possibly be that, a Fuhrer is strong and brave, I'm just a worthless weakling with not a penny to his name."

Marcoh grabbed Roy's bloody arm and smiled "Gran wants you to think that, but please Roy, if there is anything that you should do with your life, feed that fire until it grows into that majesty and wonder that we call manhood."

Roy looked into Marcoh's eyes, "I'll try my best, sir."

"Please, Roy," Marcoh answered, "call me Marcoh."

"Alright," he answered "Marcoh."

**

* * *

**

**Present Day…**

"That was a friendship that sparked the idea of the Saints in my mind! I wanted to defy Gran in anyway possible, but I couldn't do it by myself!" Roy explained his voice growing back to its rich self, diverting away from the hoarse dying rattle that was present for the last couple days.

"What about Blais Scott or Drew Pascal?" Ed asked, "Where were they?"

"I haven't gotten there yet, you will learn about the burns and Flora and Gust when I get there." Roy answered with a smile on his face, a healthier smile.

"The drugs are kicking in," wept Riza, "he's getting better!"

Roy seemed like he was, but Ed knew, tuberculosis is not cured in a week, this was an illusion, the next day he would be coughing, wheezing, and slowly dying internally. He would be gone.

"Later, Gran ordered us, myself included to the battlefield…"

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	13. Hiatus

You all knew this would come, my inevitable change. I am currently under study (researching, reading manga, looking back on old episodes, reading others fanfics) so I can try to prevent anymore "canon rape". I am putting "I am a Phoenix!" on Hiatus!

I'm taking Honeywell's advice; I'm researching my topics and rewriting the story.

I don't know how long it will take, but I can saw on thing: I'll be back!

Phoenix from the Sun


	14. URGENT NOTICE!

This is an **urgent** notice to all "I am a Phoenix!" fans. I am taking the fiction down.

But before you start crying, I'm putting it back up again, **same title**, almost the **same plot** with some minor twists. I rewrote it (Well not all of it!-)

This will go through in a few days so be prepared!

**Phoenix from the Sun**


	15. PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE!

ATTENTION ALL AUTHORS WHO HAVE ME ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST FOR "I AM A PHOENIX!", I WILL GIVE YOU A TWO WEEK WARNING (This is the warning) BEFOR IT COMES BACK. I AM GOING TO **_DELETE _**IT AND THEN REPOST THE NEW STORY (It's changed quite a bit.)

**

* * *

**

Here are the members:

_gundamjunkierx680 (I've gotten your confirmation)_

_Guardian-Devil-Hawkeye (I've gotten your confirmation)_

_lieutenantkuronue (Still waiting)_

_Yuki Sohma's Lover (I've gotten your confirmation)_

**

* * *

**

THIS IS MY WAY OF PERSONALLY TELLING YOU THAT IT IS THREE QUARTERS OF THE WAY DONE. EXPECT FIRST CHAPTER REALLY SOON!

PEACE OUT!

**Phoenix from the Sun**

(Please confirm you understanding in a review!)


End file.
